1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor memory device including two etching processes for removing a spacer layer on a memory cell region of the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a kind of volatile storage device which is an indispensable key part of many electronic products. DRAM includes a great number of memory cells arranged for forming an array configured to store data. Each of the memory cells may be composed of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor and a capacitor connected in series.
The MOS transistors in the memory cells may have different structural design because of the product specification and/or the memory cell density requirements. Therefore, the structure of the MOS transistor in the memory cell may be different from that of transistors on other regions within the same chip, and the manufacturing process will become more complicated. Accordingly, it is very important for the related field to effectively integrate the manufacturing process of the memory cell and the manufacturing process of the devices in other regions.